B-E-A-U-T-Y
by ChoLolo II
Summary: Sasuke akhirnya berkata pada semua orang bahwa ia tidak berencana mengeluarkan uangnya untuk melakukan transplantasi otak, supaya pendamping hidupnya kelak sepintar Haruno Sakura. [AU/ Untuk CANTALOUPE AEGEAN ]


Sasuke akhirnya berkata pada semua orang bahwa ia tidak berencana mengeluarkan uangnya untuk melakukan transplantasi otak, supaya pendamping hidupnya kelak sepintar Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

.

.

AU/T/Romance

Garing kriuk-kriuk (o.o)

.

.

Untuk CANTALOUPE AEGEAN _/SORRY GEAN CAPS LOCK JEBOL_ /

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis berambut merah jambu yang sudah resmi berpacaran dengannya selama tiga bulan. Ia pikir waktu satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya, tapi Sakura adalah Sakura dengan semua pertimbangannya. Sasuke masih harus bekerja keras agar gadis itu mau menerimanya. Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukan kedekatan mereka secara gamblang di sekolah. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk datang ke rumah Sakura, atau mengajak gadis itu ke toko buku bersama-sama. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah perempuan yang berbeda dari teman-teman perempuan di sekolahnya kebanyakan. Sakura menolak jika ditawari dengan pulang pergi bersamanya ke sekolah. Sakura bilang itu terlalu mencolok dan bisa memicu asumsi-asumsi dari teman-teman sekolah mereka sementara Sakura belum yakin apakah mereka nantinya akan bersama.

Gadis itu enggan jika nantinya pertemanan mereka rusak karena mereka tidak jadi pacaran, kemudian ada banyak pihak yang mengatakan hal-hal tidak benar. Gadis itu menjunjung tinggi nama baiknya maupun nama baik Sasuke sebagai seorang pelajar berprestasi.

Haruno Sakura selalu bilang bahwa perasaan suka Sasuke kemungkinan hanya sebatas rasa kagum, khas remaja pada umumnya. Dia menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke menarik, dan memilki banyak penggemar. Mungkin saja alasan Sasuke menyukai Sakura adalah karena Sakura bukan salah satu penggemarnya. Sasuke tertawa lirih mendegar penjelasan gadis yang ia sukai selama satu tahun tersebut.

Haruno Sakura selalu peringkat satu pararel, lalu menyusul Uchiha Sasuke di bawahnya. Sasuke pikir ucapan gadis itu masuk akal. Mungkin hanya kagum pada Sakura. Gadis itu memang terlihat berbeda dimatanya ketika mereka menginjak kelas sebelas.

Sasuke akui Sakura gadis yang memiliki penampilan biasa saja. Tidak seksi, seperti Uzumaki Karin, juga tidak cantik seperti sahabat gadis itu yang bernama Nino Yamanaka. Sasuke berada di gedung sains, sementara gedung kelas Sakura berhadapan dengannya, gadis itu berada di jurusan bahasa.

Sakura selalu menguncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, dengan poni lucu—oke Sasuke diam-diam menyukai poninya—dan kacamata berframe hitam yang membingkai wajah putihnya. Diam-diam membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana cara Sakura yang bahkan menganggap Uchiha Sasuke hanya Sasuke saja? Berbeda dengan gadis lain yang selalu sibuk menyematkan gelar-gelar aneh untuk dirinya.

Sasuke si kapten basket, Sasuke si juara olimpiade sains, Sasuke si pangeran sekolah—ini membuat Sasuke risih, dan jangan lupakan beberapa perempuan yang suka mengirimi pesan-pesan selamat pagi pada Sasuke yang suka memanggil Sasuke - _kun_.

Sakura terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan leher, hari ini kelas Sakura terlihat sedang penilaian lompat tinggi. Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke memicing melihat Shimura Sai mendekati Sakura dan mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Sai terlihat mengajaknya berbicara dan Sakura terlihat menimpali ucapan Sai dengan serius, kemudian ia tersenyum. Setelahnya Sai pergi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya. Sakura terlihat berbicara dengan Nino Yamanaka, mereka menghilang dari lapangan setelahnya. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan matanya pada papan tulis, mengamati bosan guru Kurenai yang sedang menjelaskan tentang rumus fluida. Sasuke bahkan sudah berjumpa rumus itu sebelum SMA, berterima kasihlah pada ibunya yang selalu mendatangkan guru les terbaik untuknya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil teringat wajah serius Sakura ketika berbicara dengan Sai tadi. Ia merasa saingannya untuk bersama Sakura bukanlah laki-laki biasa. Tidak ada laki-laki biasa-biasa yang yang ia lihat akan serius mengajak berbicara gadis itu, setidaknya Sasuke menyadari seberapa tangguh lawan-lawannya. Sakura tidak suka tebar pesona atau terlihat meng _-update_ perlombaan-perlombaan bergengsi yang ia ikuti di sosial medianya. Sakura lebih suka memfoto temapt-tempat bagus yang menjadi destinasi liburannya bersama keluarga atau sahabat perempuannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengunggah foro _selfi_ wajahnya sendiri seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Sakura begitu hati-hati dengan privasinya. Sasuke dan Sakura beberapa kali foto bersama, namuan gadis itu enggan memamerkan foto mereka di sosial media. Sakura memang mengunggah foto Sasuke. Bukan foto wajahnya. Foto yang Sakura unggah adalah foto badang Sasuke yang tengah membelakangi Sakura ketika mereka ada di toko buku.

Sasuke ingat, kekasihnya itu menyematkan sebuah _caption_ ; _ice man._ Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mengunggah foto Sakura ketika gadis itu sedang membaca buku, sengaja di _edit_ dengan warna abu-abu. Sasuke menuliskan _caption_ yang membuat fansnya patah hati dan memprotes di kolom komentar.

Ia menuliskan; _dear._

 _._

 _._

.

Dulu Sakura terdengar menolak Hyuuga Neji ketika kelas dua, Neji adalah senior mereka. Jika dilihat, Neji tidak buruk. Dia cerdas dan berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Juga terdengar kabar bahwa Sakura menolak Sabaku Gaara, teman seangkatan mereka dari jurusan bahasa. Sakura terdengar banyak menolak laki-laki yang menjadi idola dari rata-rata perempuan di sekolah mereka. Gadis itu memiliki beberapa sahabat, sisanya adalah perempuan yang suka memandang benci pada Sakura.

Sakura terkenal suka jual mahal.

Sasuke setuju dan ia bahagia akhirnya bisa bersama gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Kau bau telur." Sasuke mengendus rambut Sakura, badan Sakura yang memang hanya setinggi pundak Sasuke memang memudahkan lelahi itu untuk berada dalam jangkauan aroma rambut Sakura. Sakura menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Y-ya, aku membantu Hinata memasak dikelas tata boga tadi."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia merapikan rambut Sakura yang terlihat lepek, gadis itu merona hebat dan Sasuke menyeringai senang. Hanya dengan dirinya Sakura akan terlihat malu-malu seperti ini.

"Kita pulang."

Sasuke dan Sakura menuju parkiran di mana mobil Sasuke diparkirkan. Sekolah tempat mereka menempuh pendidikan memang terkenal elit . Rata-rata siswa yang bersekolah di sana adalah anak dari keluarag-keluarga mampu. Setelah satu bulan pacaran akhirnya Sakura mau pulang pergi sekolah bersamanya. Sakura tidak yakin apakah ayahnya akan mengijinkan, kemudian Sasuke meminta ijin pada ayah Sakura lewat telepon. Jika ia dan Sakura akan pergi menonton film pada jam-jam malam, Sasuke akan menghubungi ayah Sakura terlebih dahulu juga meminta ijin langsung pada nenek Sakura yang selalu bersikap ramah padanya.

Sasuke adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya merupakan wali kota, dan ibunya adalah seorang perancang busana kenamaan dengan brand _Misclle_ yang terkenal hingga keluar negeri. Keluarga Uchiha juga memiliki banyak bisnis-bisnis mikro yang dikelola oleh ibu Sasuke sendiri.

Sedangkan Ayah Sakura merupakan arsitek kenamaan yang tinggal di luar kota bersama ibunya. Sakura hidup dengan neneknya di Konoha.

Dua-duanya bersekolah di Konoha Scolary _school_ dengan beasiswa. Membuat semua orang heran. Duo jenius yang kaya raya menerima beasiswa siswa berprestasi Scolary _school_.

"Sai mengajakmu berbicara."

Sakura terkikik sambil mencubit pura-pura lengan kekasihnya, hal yang akan ia lakukan ketika hanya berdua saja. "Dia mau mengajakku membeli es krim, aku membantunya di kelas sastra Jepang tadi sebelum kelas olah raga."

Sasuke mendengus, sudah ia duga.

"Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu setiap menit."

Sakura tertawa, "Aku menolaknya karena Sasuke pasti tidak akan senang. Sai mengerti."

Sakura tidak suka memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel _kun,_ ia hanya malu ketika ibu Sasuke harus mendengar puteranya dipanggil er... mesra menurut Sakura, ketika mereka masih seorang pelajar. Padahal panggilan itu memang umun dilontarkan pada orang terdekat, hanya saja Sakura enggan. Belum waktunya, ia pikir.

Keluarga Sasuke baik pada Sakura. Ayahnya memang jarang mengajaknya berbicara, bisa dikatakan tidak pernah mungkin. Berbeda dengan ibu Sasuke yang lebih ramah, terbuka padanya, menceritakan kisah asmaranya dengan sang suami juga memberi banyak nasehat agar hubungannya dengan Sasuke jangan sampai mengganggu prestasi mereka atau bahkan merusak masa depan mereka.

Sakura suka Sasuke, laki-laki itu terlihat sombong dan dingin namun jauh dalam hatinya ia memiliki sisi yang hangat. Naruto adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke yang berada dalam satu kelas dengan Sakura. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih banyak tidak mengerti pelajaran dari pada mengerti, beberapa kali Sakura menawarkan untuk belajar kelompok bersama, namun selalu ditolak dengan alasan ' _nanti ada yang marah'._ Sakura pikir itu tidak benar, maka ia meminta Naruto untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan ketika jam istirahat. Semuanya berawal dari sini, ketika Naruto datang dan Sasuke bersamanya. Itulah awal dari mulainya kedekatan mereka.

Kebodohan Naruto terdengar sangat berguna.

Naruto meminta Sakura untuk mengulang banyak hal, membuat Sakura mendengus geli. Ketika sudah tidak tahu lagi caranya menjelaskan, Sasuke akan berbaik hati menjelaskan materi tersebut dengan beberapa umpatan yang entah mengapa membuat Naruto mengerti, Sasuke tidak terlihat marah ketika Naruto masih saja salah menjawab soal. Sakura melihatnya, Sasuke adalah orang sabar dan memiliki toleransi terhadap lingkungannya, berbeda dengan rumor yang ia dengar selama ini.

.

.

.

"Sasuke mau mampir?"

Kekasihnya terlihat menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku mau mengerjakan tugas, nanti sore aku akan mengantar ibu ke Suna." Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura lalu mengecupnya ringan, "Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu, aku titip salam untuk nenek."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, hal yang memang belum pernah ia rasakan ketika berada di dekat lelaki lain. Sakura membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, ia menggenggam baik tangan Sasuke, "Hati-hati di jalan aku masuk dulu, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Tidak ada ciuman, atau rangkulan-rangkulan mesra di antara mereka berdua. Sasuke ingin, sebagai laki-laki normal yang memiliki kekasih setidaknya ia ingin mencium pipi Sakura ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. Namun Sasuke rasa mereka masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannya, ada banyak resiko-resiko yang tentu saja belum siap mereka tanggung. Sakura adalah kekasih pertamanya, begitupun Sasuke untuk Sakura. Prioritas mereka adalah pendidikan sebab mereka adalah pelajar, kebersamaan mereka adalah bonus dan semangat selama ada di sekolah. Sasuke menyayangi Sakura, dan menghormati gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal yang nantinya akan mereka sesali dimasa yang akan datang.

Sakura begitu menjaga dirinya dengan baik, dan Sasuke tidak akan melakuan hal-hal bodoh yang dipicu oleh hormon masa mudanya.

.

.

Menurut Sakura, Sasuke adalah lelaki baik yang sopan. Lingkungan keluarga dan pertemanannya pun terlihat baik. Usia tujuh belas tahun tidak membuat pemuda sekelas Sasuke pergi malam kemudian pulang pagi untuk berpesta dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa teman Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah Naruto, kemudian Juugo dan Suigetsu dari teresa _school_ yang berada tidak jauh dari scolary. Sasuke memiliki teman perempuan seperti kebanyakan remaja. Ia berteman dengan gadis bernama Tenten dan Izuna, mereka sering mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tenten adalah gadis yang baik dan pintar, Izuna adalah gadis yang memilki banyak prestasi di beberapa cabang olah raga di sekolahnya. Gadis itu sangat baik pada Sakura, mereka tidak sungkan mengajak bergabung Sakura ketika Sasuke harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama mereka.

Sasuke begitu terkontrol dalam segala hal, ia bahkan sudah mengantongi beberapa universitas kenamaan di dalam maupun luar kota yang siap menerimanya setelah lulus nanti, sama halnya dengan Sakura. Padahal laki-laki itu sudah pasti akan menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaannya, namun semua itu tidak membuat Sasuke kemudian menjadi tinggi hati dan mudah merasa puas.

Sasuke bilang ia akan menjadi dokter, Sakura juga memiliki cita-cita yang sama.

Bagi Sasuke entah menjadi dokter atau apapun, ia akan tetap membantu ayahnya menjalankan perusahaan. Orang tua Sasuke begitu mendukung apapun keputusan buah hati mereka.

.

.

.

"Kata Naruto, kau tadi sore berjalan-jalan dengan sepupunya? Nino Yamakana?"

Sakura tertawa ringan, "Ino, Sasuke. Namanya Ino, dasar kau ini sombong sekali sampai tidak kenal dengan sepupu sahabatmu." Sakura dapat mendengar dengusan samar dari seberang telepon.

"Aku tidak memperhatiakannya, Sakura."

Sakura tertawa.

Ia hampir-hampir terlelap jika Sasuke tidak menelponnya. Jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh, Sasuke bilang ia pulang dari Suna sekitar pukul sembilan. Setelah makan malam dengan ibunya barulah ia menelpon Sakura. Hal yang mereka lakukan hampir setiap malam sebelum tidur.

"Ayahku menawari untuk datang ke pembukaan pameran seni arsiteknya di Iwa minggu didepan. Ia tidak keberatan jika aku datang bersamamu."

"Ya, aku akan meminta ijin pada ibuku terlebih dahulu. Mungkin kita akan menggunakan supir keluargaku agar tidak lelah selama perjalanan."

Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Aku dengar beberapa perempuan masih saja menganggumu. Seharusnya kau lebih terbuka, aku bisa menyuruh mereka berhenti kalau sudah kelewatan."

Sakura terdiam lama, ia meruntuki mulut Ino yang pasti sudah mengadu dengan Naruto

"Kau dengar aku Sakura. Kita sudah tiga bulan bersama, seharunya kita lebih terbuka. Katakan padaku jika perempuan-perempuan gila yang merasa kau merebutku masih berulah."

Sakura terharu dan selalu bahagia ketika Sasuke akan dengan lembut dan hati-hati memperlakukannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura ternyenyum lembut, sejak awal dia sudah sadar bahwa bersama Sasuke memang bukan menjadi hal yang mudah. Sakura bisa menolak laki-laki yang sekiranya populer, dia memang tidak suka menjadi sorotan jika harus bersama laki-laki populer di Scolary. Sakura takut belajarnya juga akan terganggu. Namun kemudian Sasuke datang, Sakura mencoba mengelak namun lelaki itu ternyata begitu ia sukai melebihi yang ia kira selama ini. Diam-diam Sakura memang menaruh kekaguman pada Sasuke—tanpa laki-laki itu tahu. Tapi Sakura sadar dibanding dengan gadis-gadis yang menjadi penggemar kekasihnya, ia bukanlah apa-apa. Sakura akui dirinya memang pintar, tapi dia tidak secantik siswi-siswi Scolary yang lainnya. Sasuke tampan, ia paling pandai dijurusannya meskipun akan menjadi peringkat dua pararel setelah dirinya.

Sakura hanya Sakura, yang pandai tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memiliki segudang potensi dan juga otak yang cerdas. Lain Sakura yang mendapat beasiswa karena peringkat Satu, Sasuke mendapat beasiswa sebab dia adalah siswa berprestasi yang juga menjadi salah satu pemain basket provinsi. Scolary memberikan beasiswa sebagai bentuk penghargaan sebab Sasuke mengharumkan nama sekolah hingga tingkat Provinsi.

Pertama kali kabar tentang mereka yang menjalin hubungan terdengar seperti gema, menjadi perbincangan semua siswa yang ada di Scolary. Dari satu kelas ke kelas lain, kemudian ke jurusan lain, ke angkatan tahun yang lain. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terlihat tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dan tiba-tiba dua-duanya dikabarkan bersama. Sakura melewati minggu-minggu menyebalkan saat itu, banyak sekali pesan-pesan diponselnya yang masuk dan berisikan pesan ancaman. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tetap tetang meskipun beberapa laki-laki terlihat terang-terangan memandang tidak suka padanya, tidak ada yang benar-benar ingin mencari ribut dengan anak wali kota.

Sakura bersikap biasa saja, ia tidak menanggapi semua pesan-pesan bodoh itu. Namun kemudian datanglah si cantik Matsuri yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke seharusnya bisa bersama gadis yang berpenampilan lebih baik dari pada Sakura, Sasuke akan datang ke acara perpisahan setelah kelulusan dengan gadis cantik, bukan gadis penghapal sastra klasik.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan mencegah Ino ketika sahabatnya itu terlihat akan mengoyak habis wajah Matsuri—yang harus Sakura akui memang modis dan cantik, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Diam-diam Sakura menyimpan kalimat Matsuri seperti ia tengah mengingat rumus energi potensial pada pelajaran sains yang ia hapal di luar kepala.

Pukul dua belas percakapan mereka berakhir, Sakura meletakkan poselnya di samping tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba layar ponselnya berkelip. Sakura mengambil kacamata untuk membaca pesan yang tertera di layar.

 **From : 09876xxxxx**

 **Selamat tidur gadis tidak tahu diri.**

 **Semoga besok pagi kau bangun dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa setahun bersama Sasukebukan hal yang baik untuknya.**

Sakura memandang layar ponselnya lelah.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa, mengabaikan Naruto yang mengekor sambil memberikan kalimat-kalimat penengang pada dirinya.

Sasuke kenal Matsuri, gadis yang dulu sempat ia balas pesannya tersebut ternyata masih gencar memojokkan Sakura. Puncaknya adalah hari ini, ketika Hinata mendatangi Sasuke kemudian mengatakan bahwa Matsuri sengaja mendorong Sakura sampai jatuh membuat emosinya memuncak.

Matsuri gadis yang cantik meskipun tidak terlalu pintar, ayahnya adalah kolega ayah Sasuke. Sasuke sempat beberapa kali berbicara dengannya, Matsuri adalah gadis yang baik dan ramah mengesampingkan tabiat gonta ganti pacar dan nilainya yang tidak terlalu bagus. Gosipnya menyebar luas, Sasuke dituduh memberi harapan palsu pada Matsuri karena ia berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Tidak sedikit yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah tukang tikung, sementara Sakura sendiri tidak mengenal siapa itu Matsuri.

Sasuke melihat Sakuranya tengah menyeka darah di sudut bibir sambil berdiri tegak sementara Matsuri yang melihatnya langsung pura-pura menangis.

"Dengar siapapun namamu. Kalau kau mencoba menindasku hanya untuk mendapatkan dia—Sakura menunjuk Sasuke—maka selamanya kau hanya akan menindasku. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan kenapa kau begitu cantik dan kaya raya sementara peringkat sepuluh saja kau tidak pernah." Ujar Sakura dingin.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Suara sepatunya terdengar menggema di koridor jurusan bahasa lantai tiga. Sasuke melepas jaketnya kemudian memakaikannya pada Sakura. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke yang mendekap Sakura dan berbicara lirih pada gadis yang wajahnya terlihat membiru, kacamatanya bengkok dan sudut bibirnya berdarah. Sasuke menyeka darah di sekitar bibir gadis itu dengan perasaan marah luar biasa. Yamanaka Ino terlihat melepas jambakan rambutnya pada salah satu antek-antek Matsuri.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ bukankah dulu kita sering berbicara? Kenapa setelah ada gadis itu kau jadi berubah padaku? Aku cantik, sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak menarik. Kau tahu pasti aku sangat menyukaimu."

Sasuke menatap datar pada Matsuri, ia melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh sakura. Berjalan ke arah Matsuri dan mensejajarkan badan mereka.

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini pada anak dari teman kerja ayahku, sejujurnya." Ia lihat Matsuri menatapnya penuh damba. Membuatnya ingin mendorong gadis itu sekuat tenaga karena sudah berani menyakiti Sakuranya.

"Matsuri, aku berencana memiliki pasangan yang cerdas, dan Sakura adalah orangnya. Kalau kau mengatakan Sakura tidak cantik, menurutku kau salah, sebab Sakura hanya ingin terlihat sederhana, kecantikannya alami. Kau pasti tahu bahwa ayah Sakura yang merancang bangunan-bagunan megah di Konoha, aku tahu kau tidak setolol prestasimu di sekolah." Semua orang menahan napas, Uchiha Sasuke dan mulut tajamnya membungkam mereka.

"Kalau kau berkata Sakura tidak modis, aku bisa menjamin Sakura punya uang akan selalu cukup kalau hanya untuk urusan membeli baju-baju modis, ia hanya tidak ingin melakukannya. Kalau kau berkata dia yang menyebabkan aku tidak menjadikanmu kekasih maka kau salah besar. Sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah memiliki rencana mengeluarkan uangku untuk menikahi gadis yang perlu melakukan transplantasi otak. Kau tahu maksudku Matsuri, untuk ukuran perempuan yang menyukaiku, kecerdasanmu terlalu dibawah rata-rata."

Sasuke kemudian berbalik. Ia menyentuh pelan pundak Sakura kemudian membawa gadis itu ke arah ruang kesehatan. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Sasuke berhenti, tanpa menoleh ia berkata, "Satu lagi Matsuri, seberapa keras kau berkata Sakura tidak lebih cantik dari pada kau, sebanyak siapapun membenarkan... bagi Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura selalu paling cantik. Dengan caranya sendiri."

Matsuri menangis merasa dipermalukan.

.

.

.

"Kau terlalu kasar pada Matsuri, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura kalem, "Dia hanya sedang kasmaran, seperti remaja pada umumnya."

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, ia sedang mengobati sudut bibir Sakura. Ditemani Ino, Hinata dan Naruto.

"Kalau Uchiha tidak datang, kau tahu akan menjejalkan kaos kakiku ke dalam mulut busuk wanita yang oh, sialan dia memang cantik!" Ino berseru marah, "Kau ini terlalu baik Sakura. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari sekolahan ini sekarang dan segera membangun toko kejujuran."

Imbuh Ino masih berapi-api. Naruto dan Hinata menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Tapi memang si Matsuri itu bodoh sekali ya, masa aku bisa peringkat lima puluh pararel dia masih berada jauh di bawahku."

Sasuke menggeleng tidak percaya pada argumen Naruto. Sahabat sialannya itu dengan bangga memamerkan peringkat lima puluh yang ia sandang. Sasuke berpikir dari mana datangnya ketumpulan Naruto, ayah Naruto adalah seorang dokter bedah, ibunya adalah seorang dosen. Sasuke pikir Naruto adalah sebuah bentuk penolakan istilah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Ia terlihat seperti buah jatuh yang hanyut di sungai.

"Itu sebabnya Sasuke tidak mau berdekatan dengan Matsuri." Tandas Ino bersemangat.

Naruto menangguk bersemangat, "Ya, karena dia bodoh." Ino menggeleng kencang.

"Tidak,tidak, Sasuke hanya tidak mau terlihat bersama orang bodoh yang lainnya."

.

.

.

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca FRIEND dan juga BEAUTY, saya terharu! Muah!


End file.
